ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 98 (23rd January 1986)
Plot Beresford and Vic visit Ali and Sue, claiming that a Mr. Jesper Scannell is offering protection to ethnic minority tradespeople for £10 a week. Ali is reluctant to give in to the men, but when Vic gets violent with him, he gives in and agrees to the offer. Andy and Debbie avoid talking each other following the disastrous dinner the night before. Ethel practices her dart throwing, but is awful. Angie cannot help but cringe at Ethel. The phone rings in The Vic but the caller claims it is a wrong number when Sharon answers. Angie is delighted to have finally received a marriage counselling session, scheduled for February. Sue is visibly shaken by the morning's events with the men and heads over the launderette. Pauline offers her tea to help calm her down. DS Quick sees Andy and Debbie in the Square and invites them for dinner at his; Debbie delightedly agrees while Andy refuses, claiming work is getting in the way. He then gives them a lead for the cats each as a thank you present for them having him. Naima talks about Beresford and Vic in the launderette to Pauline, and when Sue realises that Naima is talking about the same men who visited her she hastily leaves. Tony suggests to Ali that he proposes a short-term let offer to Saeed's brother for the flat. Saeed's brother agrees to consider the offer. The phone rings in The Vic again and Simon answers it, telling the caller that whoever they are after does not live in The Vic. Angie is impressed with him. Cassie arrives at Tony's flat. Sue agrees to rejoin the darts team. Kelvin tries talking to Cassie about how she broke her arm but she gives him excuses. The Fowlers install a bell for Lou. Kelvin learns that Neville broke Cassie's arm and seeks Tony to get help. Angie does not know how to tell Ethel she will no longer be on the darts team, but when Lofty hurts Willy with one of the darts she resigns; Angie is secretly thrilled and offers Ethel to be the scorer instead. Later, a darts match gets underway at The Vic. The girls lose. Den tells Pete he is scared he has upset Jan, but Pete does not care. Cassie refuses to tell Tony what she has told Kelvin. She tells Tony she lied and that her broken arm was an accident, which is what her mother has also said. Kelvin gets annoyed with Tony for not believing him and with Cassie for lying, but Tony tells Kelvin he cannot threaten anyone until he has established the facts. Cast Regular cast *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Beresford - Winston Crooke *Vic - Peter Corey Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I need proof, Kelvin! I need to know the truth before I go round threatening anyone.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,600,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes